Reality
by CrazyMofo-CrazyEmo
Summary: Naruto, Kurenai, Iruka, Sasuke and Hinata go into the real world to track down a assassin that tried to kill tsunade
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Hinata and Kiba were sitting in the ramen shop and akamaru was sitting on the ground drink some milk. "What are we waiting here for?" Naruto asked irritated.

"We have to wait for Tsunade and Jiraiya to show up" Kiba said stting up and stretching and then bending down and picking up akamaru's bowl and placing it on the bench and then patting akamaru.

"I wait as long as time if i am here with you Naruto" Hinata mummbled while blushing.

"Ehh what did ya say there hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata going close to her. "Couldn't hear ya before."

Hinata blushed even more "ohh nothing" she said.

"Your a weird one there" Naruto said as he got up and put his hands behind his head. "I'm bored"

"Same here" Kiba said sitting down on the gorund beside akarmaru. "How bout you akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement and then got up and licked kiba's face. "Stop that. It tickles."

xxxx

After a couple of hours Naruto got sick of sitting around and waiting. "I am going for a walk to find those two old windbags are" Naruto said "you guys can come if you want."

"Yeah might aswell" Kiba said "my butt is sore." Kiba got off the ground and then shaked like a dog and then looked at Hinata. "You coming there Hinata."

"umm Yeah" Hinata said getting up from the stool and following them, "Where are we going to look first?"

"Well they would most likely be at the hogake's place" Naruto said "we will check there first."

"Do you know why they wanted to see us in the first place?" Kiba asked and he caught up and walked beside Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata, Kiba and Naruto were walking to the Hogake's building when they saw Kurenai and Iruka. "Where are you's 3 going?" Kurenai asked Naruto.

"We are going to go find out where grandma Tsunade and Pervy Sage" Naruto said looking past her and then at Iruka. "So where are you's going?"

"We are going to see them right now" Iruka said walking up to where Naruto and Kurenai were standing. "You can come with us if you want."

"Sure we were waiting for ages at the ramen shop and we got sick of waiting around for those old windbags" Kiba said walking up and standing beside Naruto,

"Okay lets go" Kurenai said patting Akamaru who was sitting in Kiba's jacket.

xxxx

The five of them reached the Hogake's building within a matter of minutes and then they found Sasuke waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "About time you showed up" Sasuke said standing up.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Kiba asked as he followed Sasuke up the stairs.

"The same thing as you" Sasuke said without looking back.

"Do you know why they want to see us?" Naruto asked as he raced up the steps to beside Sasuke. "Because we waited at the ramen shop for ages for the old windbags bu they didn't show up so we decided to come here"

"Nope" Sasuke said "I just got told that I had to come here." Sasuke walked in through the door and down the hall to the office where Tsunade is talking to a teenage boy with black hair with red tips and a white fringe.

"Ohh sorry" Tsunade said "We forgot to send someone for you." She got up from her seat and walked over to the teenage boy and introduced him "This is Peter."

"Why is he here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to Peter and looked him over and then looked at Tsunade. "I can kill this idiot in a heart beat."

"You wanna make a bet on that" Peter said looking at Naruto "you will be the one to lose."

"Okay right here, right now" Naruto said as he placed in self in a corner of the room and stood in a fighting stance.

"Go on make your move" Peter said turning around and putting his back to Naruto. Naruto ran full speed at Peter and then tried to punch him in the back but before he could Peter jumped and then grabbed Naruto by back of his jacket and then flipped him over and then stood on his neck. "I didn't even break into a sweat."

"STOP IT!" Tsunade ordered "we have to co-operate here. Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Hinata this is going to be a very dangerous mission I am sending you on. SO WORK WITH PETER HERE!"

"My lady" Kurenai said walking up to her desk. "What part do Iruka and I have in this mission.

"Come back in an hour or two and i will let you know what is going on" Tsunade said sitting back in her sit and facing out the window. "Ohh Hinata wait here."

"Yes my lady" Hinata said and then bowed. "What is it that you would like to see me for?"

"I want you to show Peter around and tell him about our world" Tsunade implied tilting her head towards Peter who was looking out the window.

"Yes my Lady" Hinata said again bowing and then leaving the room with Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and Hinata walked around the village for a couple of hours before Hinata asked "Would you like something to eat?"

Peter nodded his head slittly and then they both headed for the ramen shop where Naruto was sitting. "Hey HInata" Naruto said looking up from his bowl of ramen.

"Shit dude do you always eat this much?" Peter asked sitting down and looking over the stacks of empty bowls infront of Naruto.

"Yep" Naruto said finishing off the bowl that he had in his hands. "Well Im done so i am going to start training again."

"Okay" Hinata said going red in the face and looking down at the table. "Don't hurt yourself."

Naruto ran off down the street. "Is he that determind to become the greatest ninja?" Peter asked the cook.

"Yeh he is" The man said "He comes here everyday from breakfast lunch and dinner." The man placed a bowl of ramen infront of Peter. "He was abandoned as a baby and was shunned for years until a couple of months ago."

"Ohh" Peter said "why was he abandoned?" Peter ate a couple bites before nodding his head.

"People think that his parents were killed in the fight with the nine tailed fox spirit that threatened to destroy the whole village years and years ago" The man said "and to stop it they sealed the fox spirit inside of a young boy."

"Naruto" Peter said. the man nodded. "Shit Hinata where does Naruto usually train?" he asked getting up and downing the rest of his ramen in one.

"Umm the training grounds or the forest just outside the village but he has to asked the hogake first if he wants to leave the village" Hinata said finishing off her ramen to. "Why?"

xxxx

Peter and Hinata pasted the training grounds and saw Naruto training hard. "Naruto!" Peter called out "You want some help with your training."

"Sure" Naruto said "what's the catch?" Naruto looked at Peter suspiciously as Peter and Hinata walked over.

"No catch man seriously" Peter said "the man at the ramen shop said some stuff that gave me this idea." Peter looked around the area and then back at Naruto.

"Okay" Naruto said "what is some stuff you know?" Naruto looked Peter examining him. "I am going to go easy on you I dont want to hurt you."

"Umm...I should be the one going easy on you i almost snapped you like a twig in the Hogake's office" Peter said laughing.

Naruto got sick of Peter laughing so he lunged forward and tried to punch him in the stomach but Peter was quick on his feet and moved out of the road before Naruto could even land the hit. "Shit you are quick as but i am quicker." Naruto turned and hit Peter in the side.

"Wow you got some talent man but watch this" Peter said regaininf balance and lunging at Naruto with full force and landing a punch into Naruto's chest. "Lets stop here before i hurt you badly."


	3. Chapter 3

One hour had past and Kurenai and Iruka returned to Tsunade's office alone without the others "What would you like to see us about my lady?" Iruka asked as both of them stepped through the door.

Tsunade stood up and faced the window and looked out. "The reason I didn't discuss the mission with the others here is because of Sasuke" Tsunade said "The person they have to track down is "Kisame and guess who is with him."

"Itachi" Kurenai said lowing here head "so you want us to take out both of them?"

"yes" Tsunade said sitting back down at her desk "Just dont let Sasuke find out"

"Yes my lady" They both said at the same time.

xxxx

Peter and Hinata walked through the village to her apartment. "wait here I have to go get something." Hinata walked into the one room apartment and Peter wait outside for her. Hinata called out from her room "I will be out in a minute I just have to get somethings!"

"Yeah okay!" Peter said sitting on the ground and waited for her to come out. "Ohh Hinata!"

"Yes!" HInata called back from wherever she was now "whats up?"

"Can we go back to my hotel my friend Emma is waiting for us to go get her" Peter said rolling around on the back of his feet and then facing the village.

"Yeah okay" Hinata said walking out of her apartment and walking down the stairs. Peter caught up to her and she asked "How did you get here?"

"Well" Peter said "it all happened pretty quick."

"Okay" Hinata said "just say what you remember." After she finished Naruto ran up. "Hey Naruto" Hinata's face was red in the face and looking at her feet.

xxxx

Peter talked as they walked through the village recounting the day that he was transported from the real world to this world. "That is awesome" Naruto said.

"How do we get back to your world?" Naruto asked as they walked to the hogake's buliding and meeting up with Sasuke as they went.

"Tsunade and the dude with the white hair is going to do that" Peter said nodding to Sasuke as they walked along the path and then notice that there were heeps of people staring at him and the group of people walking towards the hogakes building.

"Ohh pervy seige you mean" Naruto said catching up and walking beside Peter.

"Why do you call him pervy seige for?" Peter asked "because it is kinda rude..."

Emma interrupted "He can call the old fucking fart what he wants when he wants" Emma said walking up and putting her hands on Peter'a and Naruto's shoulders.

"Well we call him that because he perves on every chick with big tits and that looks good every chance he gets" Naruto said stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

xxxx

all 5 shinobi going to the normal world were now assembled in the hogake's office with Tsunade standing behind a desk. "Okay" Tsunade said "Jirauya and i have formed a jutsu to send you's to Peter's world."

"Yeah yeah we know that already" Naruto said "well then hurry up." He jumped up and down on the spot and then looked at the ground and noticed a leaf sign drawn on the floor. When he looked back up both Tsuande and Jiraiya were doing the same hand signs and muttering words under there breathe. Naruto looked around at everyone else but they all seemed alright and then there was a burst of light.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and the others woke up some where unfamiliar to them "What the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his head "Fuck what the hell did those old windbags try to do kill us." Naruto got to his feet and then suddenly fell straight back down.

Kiba tried not to laugh as he helped Naruto back up. "Hey dude, what ever your name is. Where are we?" Kiba asked patting Akamaru who was sitting in his jacket.

"We are at my school" Peter said "and the names Peter." Peter pulled some bags out of a tree and hand one to each of them. "There is clothes in there change into the ones like mine." They all went into little hiding spots and got changed while Peter planned out how he is going to introduce them to others.

Kurenai was the first to come back to where Peter was standing "Is this right?" She asked ajusting places on her shirt and pants.

"Yep" Peter said "you aren't going to be a student just prentend you are there mother." Peter stood there is silence with Kurenai as everyone else is still getting changed.

xxxx

Everyone except Naruto had finished getting changed and were sitting there waiting for him to finish. "Oi today would be nice" Peter said.

"I am..." Naruto stopped talking and screamed out in pain.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

Emma whispered in his ear "I think he lil pee pee got stuck in the zipper." Peter cracked up laughing and then everyone looked at him in awww. Emma turned around to everyone and said "I think that he has caught his Penis is the zipper." They all started to laugh and then they saw Naruto stagger back to them.

The group went silent and then Naruto looked around and then Kiba asked "Did you get you penis caught?" Naruto nodded and then everyone laughed.

xxxx

After a minute of them laughing at Naruto they all stopped laughing and then looked at Kurenai and Iruka. "What?" Iruka said noticing that everyone was looking at them.

"Your the higher shinobi and also the sensai's of a ninja group" Hinata said "so what are we suppose to do?" They all nodded in agreement and then Kurenai walked out of the bush they were standind in.

She came back and then looked at Peter and Emma and then said "Look for a hooded man because a man like out assassin wouldn't just wonder the streets in this world because there not accustom to our kind okay." After kurenai finished she took her ninja head band off and put it in the bag.

The others looked at her confused because she just took her handband off. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked enraged a bit that she took of her head band.

"Blending in" Kurenai said "now everyone else take yours off." Everyone else was taking there head bands of except Naruto. "Naruto take you head band off" Kurenai said sternly. Naruto shook his head and then turned around.

"I am not taking it off" Naruto said "When i first got this is said to myself i would never take it off" Naruto sat there not expecting what is about to happen so everyone crept slowly and quietly up behind him and then grabbed either and arm or a leg.

"Oi dipshit take it off before i burn it off" Emma said holding a lighter in her hand and smiling wickedly. Naruto shook his head as he tried to move but he was being held back by Kiba, Iruka and Peter.

"Oi dude i would she is being serious" Peter said holding Naruto's arms behind his back. Naruto still shook his head. They all head him back as Emma walked slowly towards them as she lit the lighter and held it closer and closer to Naruto's head band.

"Okay okay" Naruto said "I will take it off." Peter and the others that were holding on to Naruto let him go and Emma put the lighter away. Naruto untied the headband and pulled it off his head looked at it for a couple seconds and then put it in a bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Just after Naruto took the headband off his noticed that Kurenai and Iruka walking off with Peter to the Office. "Where are they going?" Naruto asked Emma who was sitting in the dirt eating a box of crackers.

"Shut up you stupid cuntry" Emma said shoveling in her crackers. "They are doing something now shut your whole i am trying to eat." Emma was sticking hand in the box then when she pulled out another cracker and then a bird came down and stole it from her hand. "Come back here with those crackers you fucking prick." Emma got up and ran after the bird scattering the rest of the crackers on the ground. "No my Crackers!" Emma yelled trying to catch the box but it hit the ground and scattered across the ground. She fell to the ground and then began to sob. "Why this" She cried out.

"Whats her problem?" Naruto whispered to Kiba. Emma turned and glared at Naruto with tears rolling down her cheeks. Naruto looked up to the sky to aviod the death stare he was getting from Emma.

Emma stopped crying and then got up and then turned around and said "I'm bored." She walked off and then turned around and looked at Naruto. "Come with me the rest of you stay here." Naruto followed Emma without asking why he had to go with her. Emma walked into the office and then told Naruto to stand outside the principals office.

xxxx

As Emma walked in to the office Peter dived into the carboard and closed the door. Emma walked in and opened the filing cabinet and started to rummage through the files and then pulled two files out and put them on the desk. "Emma what are you doing?" Peter asked jumping out of the cardboard and making Emma jump in the air and scatter the open file all over the floor.

"Shh" Emma said crouching down and picking up the scattered pieces of paper "what are you doing trying to give me a heart attack and get us caught at the same fucking time?" She put all the pieces of Paper in the file and then began reading them and writting a couple things on her hand and then on Peters hand.

Peter read what Emma wrote on his hand. "This is Mr Phams user name and Password to the schools computer." Peter said putting his hand into his jacket and then walking to the door and checking that no one was coming.

"Yep" Emma said sitting at the computer and then logging on to miss griffins user and then plugging in a USB. "This is going to help Iruka and Kurenai become a teacher in this school.

xxxx

Emma spent 10 minutes going through all Ms Griffins stuff before she started to put child porn and other stuff that can get her fired onto the computer to her Hard drive. "Done" Emma said logging out and standing up "Its your turn now Peter."

Peter sat down at the computer and then logging into Mr Pham's "Oi make sure no one's coming" Peter said typing in the password. "If we get caught we will be in heeps of shit."

Emma snickered at her ingenius plan to help Iruka and Kurenai. "I am smart aye." Peter nodded because this plan would surely get Mr Pham and Ms Griffan fired for sure. Peter plugged in a second USB and copies the whole contents onto his hard drive.

"Quick the faggot principal is coming" Emma said going up behind Peter and saw that it all was almost copied. Just as it finished copying Peter pulled it out of the Port and then logged off and turned the monitor off. "Quick" Emma said running out of the fuck heads office and then down the hall with Peter in tow.

xxxx

They dived out of the office and started to piss themselves laughing and then ran back to the bush area with Kurenai, Iruka and Naruto following. "What did you's do?" Kiba asked throwing Emma another box of crackers.

"Yay crackers!" Emma screamed catching the box of crackers and then turned and looked around. "Yeah that's right you stay away you fucking retarded birds or i will eat you to." Emma sat on the ground and began to nibble on a cracker.

While Emma ate Peter turned to Kurenai and Iruka and said "Yous will become teachers in no time at all." Peter looked at everyone else and then handed then Id card with ther Names and Pictures on it.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell to go into class rang and Peter and Emma began to walk up towards one of the buildings. "OI where are you's going?" Kiba asked.

"ohh…class" Emma said "hey peter what do we have?" Peter took out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. Emma walked up and saw a timetable on it and then saw that they had maths. "Fuck I hate maths" She groaned and then kicked the ground.

"What is maths?" Naruto asked confused to what Emma and Peter were talking about.

"Wait and see" Emma said "when you find out what it is. You will hate it as much as I do." Emma walked up the hill toward the maths block with the group of 7.

"Hey Kurenai and Iruka yous will have to go somewhere" Hinata said "because you are not students." They looked at each other and then at everyone else and then nodded.

"Okay we will go hid somewhere and then we will meet at the spot where we were" Kurenai said.

xxxx

As soon as Emma walked into the maths class and groan when she saw the teacher they had "fuck I hate this prick" she whispered to Peter who also groaned when he saw the teacher.

"Fuck" Peter said kicking his chair back and sitting down and putting his feet on the desk. "I ain't doing any work." Emma nodded in agreement and then took out a pack of crackers. "what the fuck is with those crackers?" he asked "where are you getting all the packets from?"

Emma laughed as she ate the pack of crackers. "Did you hear about the dude that got bashed" Emma said giggling.

"Yeah poor old fella" Peter said sarcastically "what about him?"

"I was the one the bashed him" Emma said in a joking way "I saw he just bought all these crackers so I decided to roll him for them." Peter and Emma both laughed.

"Shut up" the teacher said "People are trying to learn" The teacher slammed the books down and that made Peter and Emma laugh harder. "Do you want to go and see the head of department?"

"_Do you want to go and see the head of department" _Emma said mocking the teacher.

The teacher stormed out of the room and into the hallway. "Go emma" Naruto said laughing his head off.

xxxx

The teacher walked back in with the head of department following him. "Peter, Emma come here" The head of department said.

Emma shook her head and said "you come here I am to comfortable." The head of department shrugged and then walked out.

Peter, Emma , Naruto and Kiba were all throughing bits of paper at each other when the teacher wasn't looking. "Oi lets throw some at the teacher" Peter said aiming at the back of the teachers head.

Kiba nodded and then took aim and then threw a piece at the teacher. The paper hit him in the back of the head. "Who threw that?" The teacher shouted as he grabbed the paper off the ground and then looked at everyone who was laughing.

"We don't know sir" Hinata said "we were all doing our work" The teacher looked over at hinata who was sitting in the back corner of the room. "it could have been the person that just walked by but it was none of us."

The teacher scowled at everyone and then turned back around and then began writing something and then the bell went. "Emma, Peter and the rest of them in the back corner stay behind" the teacher said continuing to write on the board.

xxxx

All 5 of them looked at each other as the teacher walked up to them. "I know one of you threw the paper now all of you have to suffer." The teacher pointed to the board and then said "write 100 times"

Naruto looked at the sentence on the board and then said "fuck off I ain't writing that." All of them nodded in agreement.

"You can't make us write jack shit" Emma said putting her crackers away.

The teacher walked up to the desk and sat down and took out a couple of pages and bagan writing. "Ready?" Peter asked putting the rest of his stuff away. "Now!" Peter said grabbing a desk and throwing it across the classroom.

Emma grabbed all the teachers stuff and then threw it out the window and then jumped out and burnt all the paper. "Come on guys " Emma said through the window and then notice how messy the room was.

xxxx

All five of them jumped out the windows and ran off. "That was mad" Hinata said "the best thing I have ever done it my life."

"Shit I smell bacon" Emma said noticing the school based police officer walking towards them.

They turned and walked along a path heading towards where they were hiding last break. "Oi Peter" Emma said "the pig isn't following us anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

They all met up with Iruka at the hiding spot. "Where's Kurenai?" Hinata asked with her hands near her face.

"She has gone for a meeting" Iruka said sitting down on a log. "She has been gone for a while." Naruto and everyone looked at each other and then back at Iruka. "A phone rang in the back you gave her and said that she had a meeting with the principal."

"Emma" Peter said looking around but couldn't see her. "Where has that crazy person gone?" They all shrugged except Kiba. "Kiba do you know where she has gone?"

Kiba nodded and said "She went to get some crackers." Peter shook his head. "She also said she was getting something else but didn't tell me what."

Peter saw Kurenai coming back down from the office with another teacher. "Shit" Peter said "there is a teacher with kurenai." Peter walked towards the fence and took of his school uniform and then noticed that Emma was walking along the path. "Emm, Quick" Peter waved his hands in the air and and made a sign that there was a teacher close. "Everyone take your shirts off" They all took there shirts off and jumped the fence like Peter did. "Now they can't do jack shit"

Emma walked up and handed Peter a smoke and a lighter. "Light it up" she said eating some crackers.

"Peter" Iruka said "what are you doing?" Iruka looked at him and Emma.

"Look its just a smoke nothing else" Peter said "we have been smoking for ages." Peter lit the smoke up and then took a couple draws and then handed it to Emma. "If you don't like it the walk away because we don't waste a smoke."

Emma smoked most of the smoke and then handed the rest to Peter "you can have to rest"

"Thanks em" Peter said smoking the rest and the putting it out on the fence. "Wheres Kurenai I can't see her." They all looked and then Hinata pointed at a car where the teacher and Kurenai were standing. "Ohh yeah I see her now."

xxxx

Kurenai finally walked into the bush area and said to Iruka who had jumped back over the fence "you have a meeting just after this break finishes." Iruka nodded and then looked at Peter who was sitting on the ground. "I have become a teahcer her" She continued and then Iruka looked at her.

"thats awesome" Emma said "so my plan did work after all." Emma snicker as she ate another cracker. "See Peter they will never know it was us that did it."

Peter nodded "yeah I guess your right. now we do not have to put up with ms griffin or mr pham now yay" Peter got up and did a little sped dance and everyone laughed.

"your such a sped" emma said.

Hinata looked at Naruto who was staring at the sky. _"wonder whats going through Naruto's mind" _hinata thought to herself.

xxxx

The bell rang anf Peter was wait for everyone to get ready to go to forth class. "Hey emma how many smokes you got left."

Emma looked in her bag and said "two left" Peter nodded "I will save them for this afternoon Emma walked up first and saw a teacher heading straight for her. "Fuck run" Emma said running back into the bush and past everyone and jumping the fence.

"Whats going on Emm" Naruto asked following her and jumping the fence.

"There is a teacher heading down towards us" Emma said panting "now jump the fucking fence" Everyone jumped the fence and crouched down behind a thick tree and then watch as the teacher looked in the bush.

xxxx

Everyone stayed quiet when the teacher was looking around in the bush but she couldn't and then left. "All clear" Peter said standing up and jumping the fence again and heading up towards class.

"Fuck we got HPE" Emma said putting away her timetable "I am going to sit down and do nothing"

"Fuck" Peter said "I don't want to go." Emma grabbed Peter by the shirt and dragged him.

"Your not fucking wagging bitch" Emma said dragging him towards the cc. "If you wag I will dog you in for it and watch you get into shit." Peter crossed his arms and walked.

"Your a bitch fucking blackmailing much" Peter groaned.

"Whats HPE?" Naruto asked.

"Its where you have to play sport or something like that." Emma said "Its bullshit I don't like it."

"Okay sounds gay" Naruto said sitting on the garden edge outside the CC. "What teacher do we have?"

"Some fag muncher called carpenter" Peter said sitting on the ground "he is a totaly fuck face."


	8. HPE SUX

Mr Carpenter came out and called everyone into the CC. "Move it!" He shouted over the masses of people that were walking into the CC and sitting in there class lines. "You got ten seconds to be sitting on the floor or all the people that aren't can run laps all lesson." he raised his hand and then started to count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...Good."

"See what I mean" Peter said "he is a total cock head" He looked at the teacher again and noticed he was looking straight at him. "Hey sir do you know its rude to stare." Peter looked away "Stop looking at me I melting away by your fugly face." Peter raised a hand in front of his face.

"Peter do you know its rude to talk when other are talking" Carpenter said walking up to Peter and standing almost on him.

"Sir no offence but can you take a couple steps back I can smell fish" Peter said trying not to laugh. "Seriously man if you are going to have sex at least have a shower before you go to class" Everyone burst out laughing including the teachers.

"Get up!" Carpenter shouted.

"No you might try and rape me" Peter said.

"GO PETER!" Emma shouted "you tell that prick." Emma stood up and started to clap.

"Emma shut up and sit down!" Carpenter shouted "or you can come with me and Peter down to the office." Emma didn't sit down but continued clapping "Emma sit down now!" Carpenter walked up to her and shouted in her face "5...4...3.."

"Dude say it don't spray it" Emma said wiping spit off her face. "I need to go wash my face" Emma walked off and then washed her face under the bubblers. "FUCK! that is cold."

xxxx

Carpenter gave up and went back and spoke to everyone "Today is an all in(where they stay in CC) so have fun." Everyone got up and walked off to a sport.

"I am going to go sit in the corner" Peter said "Come and join and be emo with me." The whole group of people followed Peter and sat down in a corner of the CC and looked at everyone play sport. "Fuck I hate HPE."

Emma pulled out some crackers and then said "Well as long as i got my crackers i am happy." Emma ate most of the crackers before one of the HPE staff came and and shook Peter's and Emma's hand. "What was that for?" She looked at the teacher confused.

"We always wanted some one to stand up to carpenter" The teacher said "and you two are the first" The teacher sat down with them and then asked "Who are these People?"

"Ohh this is Naruto, HInata and Kiba" Peter said "They started here today" Peter pointed to each of them and they waved.

"Where are yous from?" The teacher asked.

"Umm" Naruto said "We came here from..." Naruto looked at a card the peter showed him "centenary thats it." The teacher nodded.

xxxx

After the teacher was gone Naruto sighed. "Thanks man" He looked at Peter who was drawing on the floor of the CC. "I almost blew our cover." Naruto wipped his forehead and then leaned back and looked at the roof.

"Hey emma when your finished your crackers do you want to go sit outside?" Peter asked looking at the door the was close to them and was open. "Its to nosie in here."

Emma nodded. "Yeah whatever" she said "putting the rest of her crackers back in her bag and then got up and walked out the door with Peter and the others. "Lets hope the faggot of a teacher doesn't come out I don't want spit in my face again." Emma still rubbed her face where she had to wash the spit off. "I hope that I don't get some disease from him."

Peter laughed after she said that. "Hey emma if you do get a disease then you can sue his arse" Peter said laughing. "We can tell when he is coming because you can smell the fish." They all laughed and then Peter sniffed the air. "Shit speaking of the devil he is coming." Peter got of the table and ran around the corner. "Come on" Peter waved his hand for them to come before the teacher gets out the door. "We will go around the corner and then back through the opposite door..." Peter stopped when the bell rang "forget that lets just go wait at the bus stop."


	9. Passing of crackers

While they waited at the bus stop Emma and Peter were having a smoke new music. "Hey can you guys sit down and help hid the smoke" Peter said taking a draw and looking over at the teachers who were on bus duty.

Emma smoked her really quickly and then put her smoke out on the grass as fast as she could. "Shit hurry up Peter. The teacher is coming over"

Peter smoked it as fast as he could and then put it out and then sprayed himself. "Emm spray yourself but make sure the teacher dont see." Emma sprayed herself and then put her deoderant away as fast as she could. "Nice."

The teacher walked up and the asked "What bus number ares yous catching?"

"Number 3" Emma said putting her book down that she pulled out and opened to make sure it looked like she was doing something. "Why is there something wrong?"

"Some of the buses might be late today" The teacher said then walked off to another group.

"Fuck that was close" Emma said putting the book in her bag.

xxxx

As the bus arrived the group of them lined p just outside the bis and waited for their turn to get on the bus. "Hurry up" Emma muttered as the line stood still and then slowly moved.

"I agree" Peter said "i want to go home and go to sleep"

"Where are we going to stay?" Hinata asked as she got on to the bus and then walked half way before Emma slumped beside the window and took out some crackers.

"Thats all taken care of" Emma said "your staying down the road from us" Emma ate some of the crackers before the bus took off. "YOu do not have to attend school or anything."

"Yay" Naruto said "I hate that shit whole of a school." Emma laughed. "What?" Naruto walked up beside Emma.

"The school is worse than you think" Emma said snickering as the bus turned the corner. "Fuck" Emma dropped some of her crackers. "Noooooooooooo" She dropped to the floor and began to sob. "Why?" She said sobbing slightly. "They were the best crackers in the world and then they came to a end before they met my stomach. "Anyone got a lighter on them?" She shouted.

"Emma you got a lighter you fool" Peter said tapping her on the back of the head. "Remember."

"Ohh" Emma said going through her bag and pulling out the lighter. "Thats right." Emma felt like a real dooche.

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked Emma who was picking up the broken crackers that were scattered over the floor of the bus. "I don't want to get kicked off the bus so wait til we get off at the stop." Peter pushed the button on the pole for the stop they get off at.

Emma climbed on the bus and then placed the crackers on the ground and then said "Farewell beloved crackers and may you rest in peace in cracker heaven and don't no bastard birds eat you." Emma lite a piece of paper on fire and then placed the crackers over the fire and then bowed her head in silence.

xxxx

A minute passed and everyone was quite as the crackers slowly burnt. "So" Emma said pulling out some crackers "I am going home."

"Is she always this weird?" Hinata whispered to Peter who was confused.

"Yeah she is" Peter said "But what are you going to do she is my sister after all." Peter kicked the ashes of the crackers and paper down into the gutter.

"okay" Hinata said "So where are we staying?"

"There" Peter said pointing to a motel that was just across the road. "Here is the keys" Peter handed the key to Kurenai and then said "It numbers six,seven and eight"

"Thank you" Kurenai said

"There is food and all that in the rooms so don't go to far from the motel." Peter said and then headed up the street with Emma.

xxxx


End file.
